Akatsuki A Crazy Christmas
by Macadamian Ice-cream
Summary: The Akatsukis are exchanging gifts.. hm.. who knows what presents they get? Quite wacky I guess..My pc's gone a little loco..so sorry for the confusion.. warning:crack pairings included. XD!


_Okay… since its Christmas I decided to do a fanfic 'bout Akatsuki.. _

_somehow it randomnly burst into my brain.. wait a minute.. I left my brain in _

_school.. anyway.. enjoy! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!! X D!!!!! PS: _

_Dei's present from Tobi is an explotion tag._

It's Christmas and the Akatsuki decided to take a day of instead of

dominating the world with pure evil. Right now, the guys are exchanging

presents.

Deidara: CLAY POTS, CLAY VASES , CLAY PLATES AND MORE

CLAY! ONLY THOUGHTFUL GIFT I GOT IS THIS NAKED

STATUE FROM SASORI-KUN! Gee.. Sasori-kun, how did you

know my willy's length? I mean.. it's so accurate!!! Yeah..

Sasori: blushes Well I.. blushes again

Tobi: (Interupts Sasori) DEI-KUN! You said u didn't want more clay so I

decided to give you something out of this world! hands him an

envelope Tobi is a good boy!! YAY!!!

Deidara : Un.. It's really nice of you.. Is this a cheque? - P.O.V: SHIT! I

forgotten all about his present! fishes into his pocket and digs out

a lump of clay Un.. It's suppose to give you luck.. yeah..

Tobi: YAY! I'VE GOT A PIECE OF DEI-KUN'S GARBAGE!! Tobi is a

good boy!! o Oh and about your present.. you told me art was a

bang so…

Deidara's present from Tobi: explodes and goes KA-BOOM!

Sasori: unwraps Dei's present Wow! A wooden sex toy!!! I simply love

it o

Deidara: Un.. there are only like 3 of those in the world.. It's a limited

edition…yeah

Sasori: glomps on Deidara and rapes him

Hidan: South Park-Original DVD.. What the f----? You gave me a kiddie

show as a present? F--- YOU! #$&$& continues

blasting out faul words

Kakuzu: Shut that pie-hole and read the back cover. rips out Hidan's

present.

Hidan: Not suitable for children under 18. Contains parental advice…

Kakuzu: WHAT?!!! I've spent 20 bucks on your gift and all I've got is this

cheapskate piggy bank from you?!! I'M THE ONE WHO

SHOULD BE F---ING YOU!! 20 BUCKS DOWN THE #$&

DRAIN!!

Hidan: I'VE SPENT 15 MINUTES CHOOSING THE BEST PIGGY

BANK YOU ASS-HOLE! I'VE COULD'VE USE THAT TIME

TALKING TO JASHIN!! SHIT HEADS LIKE YOU NEVER

UNDERSTAND!!

Kakuzu: ME A SHIT HEAD?!!! HOW DARE YOU!$#&$

Kisame: Whoa! Kakuzu sure picks up fast! He's learn all the faul words

from Hidan ! Here Itachi dear, open my present!

Itachi: "How to Socialize Better for Dummies" … 00

Kisame: Lately I saw you talking to yourself in the mirror and crying in the

closet.. so I thought this book would do you good!

Itachi: sniffs I'm so thouched, Kisame. No one's ever been so kind to me

sniffs H-here open mine. bursts into tears T-T

Kisame: WOW!! A BUCKETFUL OF HUMAN ORGANS!!! sniffs

AND ITS FRESHLY CUT!! THERE'S EVEN MY FAVOURITE

PART-THE EAR!! XD!!! Nothing beats the scrumptious taste.. the

crunchyness.. drools ITACHI-KUN ! YOU ROCK!! smooches

him on the cheeks

The ceilings started cracking and went BOOM!! BANG!! BAM!!

Konan: Be gentle, Pein!! I think the others are listening!!

Pein: groans

Tobi: Dei-kun! Is there a earthquake coming? The whole building is

shaking.. I'm scared! pees in the pants

Deidara: Oh no. It's just Pein and Konan upstairs fuc- ..uh oh.. --\\'

Tobi: They're what?

Deidara: sweat drops Good boys shouldn't know.. heh… heh.. Anyway,

you guys wanna torture Santa with me?

Tobi: YEAH!!

Kisame and Itachi: Both of us are staying in a hotel together tonight. We're

gonna get busy! blushes

Sasori: Anything you say, darling!

Hidan and Kakuzu: Nah, we're going caroling to get chocolates and candies.

Deidara: How bout you Zetsu? Everyone's coming except for those 2

upstairs. How about you? -

Zetsu: No thanks! I rather stay here. P.O.V: WAH!!! No presents for me this

year! TT

Deidara: Okay guys lets go!! blasts out with the gang

Zetsu: sniffs What's this? "Merry Christmas from L.LLAMA" Wow! It's

heavy! unwraps the present JUST WAT I'VE BEEN LOOKING

FOR!! ORANIC FERTELIZER!! YAY!! XXD! I think I'm planting

myself in this pot until spring comes!! Yippee!! -

Meanwhile Santa caught the remaining Akatsukis and made them elves

for 5 years for being naughty kids while Hidan and Kakuzu were kicked out

of the group cause not a single nice word came out from their mouths.

THE END!!

_Please review!! _


End file.
